


Light Touch

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Series: L'Amour est aveugle [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blind Aziraphale, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, former Gangster Crowley, it's just fluff in a bed, seeing with touch, waking up next to your lover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: C’est la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau qui tira Crowley du sommeil.





	Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais pas prévue d'écrire de suite à Finding Home, mais, eh, en voilà une !

C’est la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau qui tira Crowley du sommeil. Il n’ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, profitant du contact doux qui était désormais routinier. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le matelas, décoinçant le bras prisonnier de son torse et se tournant vers le centre du lit. Après une longue minute à apprécier la sérénité du moment, il ouvrit finalement les paupières, son regard tombant sur Aziraphale.

Le blond dormait encore paisiblement, les rayons du soleil n’ayant pas encore atteint sa peau nacrée. Il bavait légèrement sur son oreiller, allongé sur le ventre, un sourire tranquille s’étalant sur ses lèvres. Crowley se sentit sourire à l’observer ainsi, détaillant son visage encore et encore bien qu’il en connaisse chaque détail.

Cela faisait deux mois depuis leur discussion à l’hôpital. Deux mois depuis qu’ils s’étaient enfin dit à quel point ils s’aimaient. Deux mois que Gabriel avait disparu de leur vie. Deux mois que Crowley avait aménagé chez Aziraphale.

Il connaissait son appartement, bien sûr, ils y avaient passé tellement de temps qu’il en connaissait presque chaque recoin. Mais le connaître et y vivre était deux expériences bien différentes.

Crowley avait dû apprendre à vivre avec Aziraphale, comme Aziraphale avait dû apprendre à vivre avec lui. Chacun avait ses propres habitudes, bonnes ou mauvaises. Aziraphale ne déplaçait jamais rien chez lui, alors il avait mis du temps à se faire à la présence des plantes de Crowley dans son appartement. Elles n’étaient pas très encombrantes, ni très nombreuses, mais l’homme ne pouvant les voir, cela avait été un vrai challenge pour qu’il apprenne leurs emplacements. Crowley, quant à lui, avait dû apprendre à ne plus vivre de manière silencieuse. Il avait pris l’habitude de se déplacer sans bruits, glissant sur le sol comme un serpent. Aziraphale vivant principalement grâce aux bruits, il avait lentement mais surement commencer à en faire quand il se déplaçait d’une pièce à une autre.

L’ancien gangster avait aussi dû apprendre à vivre sans rideau dans la chambre. Aziraphale n’en avait, après tout, pas besoin, et il appréciait d’être réveillé par la chaleur du soleil. Crowley était plutôt du genre à apprécier dormir autant qu’il le pouvait. Aujourd’hui, il s’était fait au réveil ensoleillé.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa à observer Aziraphale avant que celui-ci ne soit finalement tiré du sommeil. Il le regarda plisser les paupières, se rendre compte qu’il bavait, essuyer la bave avant de finalement se tourner sur le dos, la tête tournée vers Crowley, sans ouvrir les yeux. On aurait pu croire qu’il allait se rendormir, mais, tout comme Crowley, il appréciait simplement l’instant.

L’ancien gangster se redéplaça sous les couvertures, faisant assez de bruit pour qu’Aziraphale sache qu’il était réveillé. Un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres du libraire, qui ne semblait jamais se lasser de l’idée de se réveiller dans le même lit que Crowley.

« Salut, mon ange, fit Crowley sans le quitter des yeux, gravant chacun de ses sourires dans sa mémoire.

— Bonjour, très cher, répondit Aziraphale, ouvrant finalement les yeux. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

— Un certain temps, oui. Je te regardais dormir.

— Oh, dit le blond en rougissant. Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. »

Aziraphale faisait souvent se genre de remarque. Il avait toujours peur de ne jamais vraiment plaire à Crowley, étant donné qu’il était incapable de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il en avait une vague idée, mais c’était insuffisant pour le rassurer.

« Tu es magnifique, mon ange, dit l’ancien gangster en lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Comme toujours. »

Son petit-ami rougit de plus belle, jusqu’aux oreilles, mais pencha la tête pour accentuer le contact de la main, fermant les yeux pour l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. Crowley y apposa sa paume, effleurant sa pommette de son pouce. La peau d’Aziraphale était comme du coton, infiniment douce. Le libraire finit par poser sa propre main sur celle de Crowley, arrêtant le mouvement. Il rouvrit les yeux, et Crowley sut qu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il l’observa faire à nouveau, regardant les pupilles bleues aller d’un point à autre, comme rassemblant ses idées. Il finit par pousser un soupire un peu las, presque triste, et Crowley s’inquiéta tout de suite.

« J’aimerai- » commença-t-il, sans terminer sa phrase. Il prit une inspiration légère, serrant la main de Crowley dans la sienne. « J’aimerai pouvoir te voir, continua-t-il finalement. Savoir à quoi tu ressembles.

— Oh, je suis hideux, » tenta de plaisanter l’ancien gangster, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aider Aziraphale. Il ne pouvait même pas lui décrire son visage avec des couleurs ; le blond était aveugle depuis le jour de sa naissance et ne les connaissait pas. Les décrire était impossible.

Une idée lui vint soudain, comme une bulle de savon explosant dans ses pensées. Le libraire se fiait surtout aux sons pour pouvoir « voir » ce qui l’entourait, mais il utilisait également le toucher.

Alors qu’Aziraphale poussait un nouveau soupire, il échangea la place de leur main, s’emparant de celle du blond avec douceur, l’attirant vers son propre visage. Il la déposa doucement contre sa propre joue, tout en en caressant le dos.

« Tu pourrais… commença-t-il, incertain de son idée. Tu peux explorer si tu veux. Voir avec ta main. » Dit ainsi, ça semblait idiot et il sentit ses joues le chauffer.

Aziraphale ne répondit rien, semblant perdu pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement frôler les pommettes hautes de Crowley avec son pouce. L’ancien gangster lâcha sa main, qui se mit à effleurer les contours de son visage avec délicatesse, comme s’il s’agissait d’un cristal fragile. Crowley se sentait vulnérable sous les caresses légères, mais le contact était si doux qu’il ferma les yeux pour mieux l’apprécier.

Aziraphale passa un certain temps à explorer son visage, passant ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres fines avant de remonter l’arête de son nez pour passer sur ses sourcils, explorant la forme de ses yeux. Il finit par passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Crowley, déclenchant un ronronnement chez l’ancien gangster.

Ne sentant plus la main bouger, il rouvrit finalement les yeux, son regard tombant sur le sourire tranquille du blond.

« Je t’aime, déclara-t-il.

— Moi aussi, » répondit Crowley, s’avançant sur les oreillers pour pouvoir l’embrasser.

Aziraphale brisa presque immédiatement le baiser, laissant échapper une grimace amusée.

« Il faut que tu te brosses les dents, mon cher, dit-il simplement avec un rire.

— Oh ça va, répliqua Crowley en souriant. Toi aussi t’en a besoin, mon ange. »

Ils rirent ensemble, restant encore un peu dans le cocon qu’était leur lit. Ils avaient toute la journée avant d’avoir à se lever.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et commentaires !


End file.
